On the Way to Love
by Natsume-Yumi
Summary: Les personnages de Shaman King se retrouvent au lycée dans une classe spéciale. Plusieurs couples étonnants se forment au fur et à mesure que l'année passe ...
1. Chapter 1

**Manta**: Dépêche-toi Yoh ! On va être en retard encore une fois !

**Yoh**: Ne sois pas aussi pressé Manta, tu vas stresser pour rien, si on arrive en retard, c'est pas grave.

Manta attendait Yoh devant la porte d'entrée de la maison de ce dernier. Le Shaman sortit de la cuisine lorsqu'il croisa Anna. Le silence habituel de quelques secondes prit place.

**Anna**: Manta, Tamao et Hao sont déjà dehors, sortons.

**Yoh**: Oui.

Yoh et Anna rejoignirent Hao, Tamao et Manta et tous les cinq partirent pour le lycée.

**Hao**: Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de partir en cours aujourd'hui.

**Yoh**: Comme tous les jours ...

**Hao**: Bon, à ce soir.

**Anna**: Tu viens en cours, je ne veux pas avoir honte de rester près d'un Asakura qui sèche les cours.

**Hao**: Si c'est la belle Anna qui me le demande, c'est oui.

**Anna**: C'était un ordre.

**Hao**: J'aime beaucoup ce caractère.

**Yoh**: Ne commencez pas de si bon matin.

**Manta**: Et voilà une nouvelle journée qui commence ...

**Horo**: Eh ! Yoh !

**Yoh**: Horo et Pirika, salut !

**Pirika**: Vous allez bien ?

**Anna**: Oui sauf si on compte le fait que Hao soit là.

**Hao**: Ne sois pas si méchante avec moi Anna. Je t'aime beaucoup moi.

**Anna**: Ben ce n'est pas réciproque.

**Hao**: Ça ne saurait tarder.

**Pirika**: Les disputes continuent à ce que je vois !

**Manta**: Je pense pas que ça s'arrêtera de si tôt ...

**Ren**: De quoi vous parlez ?

**Horo**: WHAAAA !!

**Ren**: Tu pourrais éviter de crier ?!

**Horo**: Et toi tu pourrais éviter d'arriver comme ça sans rien dire ?! Tu m'as fichu une peur bleue abruti !

**Ren**: Qui tu traites d'abruti ?!

**Horo**: À ton avis crétin !

**Pirika**: Eh les garçons, ça suffit !

**Manta**: Qu'est-ce que je disais ...

**Tamao**: Les cours vont bientôt commencer ...

**Lyserg**: Bonjour tout le monde.

**Pirika**: Coucou !

**Matti**: Hao !

**Mari**: Salut ...

**Hao**: Salut les filles.

**Opacho**: Opacho est là aussi !

**Hao**: Bonjour Opacho.

**Tamao**: Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais les cours commencent dans quelques minutes ...

**Ren**: Il manquerait pas quelqu'un ?

**Horo**: J'ai la même impression mais je vois pas qui ...

**Tamao**: Euh ... Vous m'écoutez ? ...

**Ren**: Moi non plus, je vois pas ... Mais bon, je m'en fiche !

**Chocolove**: Salut la compagnie !

**Ren** _et _**Horo**: CHOCOLOVE !

**Chocolove**: Et oui c'est bien moi, le plus grand comique au monde ! Je vous ai manqués ?

**Ren**: Pas du tout.

**Matti**: Eh mais les cours commencent dans pas longtemps !

**Pirika**: Vite, on va être en retard !

**Tamao**: ...

Ils se rendirent tous en classe. Leur professeur de français entra dans la salle.

**Silva**: Bonjour.

**Les élèves**: Bonjour !

**Silva**: Le principal va arriver dans quelques instants. Veillez à ne faire aucun bruit, n'est-ce pas Hao ?

**Hao**: Ouais, ouais ...

Le proviseur entra à son tour et se positionna face aux élèves.

**Godva**: Bonjour chers élèves ...

**Hao**: Super, il va nous faire son discours de vingt minutes ...

**Silva**: Hao !

**Hao**: Ok, ok !

**Godva**: Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Asakura, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Pour ce cours-ci, vous devrez faire un jeu.

**Ren**: Un jeu ?!

**Horo**: Euh monsieur, on est au lycée, pas en maternelle ...

**Yoh**: Et en quoi ça consiste ?

**Godva**: Vous allez indiquer la personne que vous aimez le plus dans la classe et celle que vous détestez le plus. Mais votre feuille devra rester anonyme. Ainsi votre professeur lira les feuilles et vous devrez deviner qui est qui.

**Mari**: Quel est l'intérêt ?

**Godva**: Apprendre à vous connaître !

**Ren**: Eh mais ça fait des années qu'on se connaît tous !

**Godva**: Et bien vous allez voir si vous vous connaissez bien. C'est le Great Spirit qui a voulu vous donner ce jeu, nous devons respecter sa volonté. Au revoir.

Le principal quitta la pièce.

**Horo**: Eh Silva, il va bien le principal ?

**Silva**: Il a du rester trop longtemps à méditer, le Great Spirit et toutes ses envies lui sont montés à la tête ... Enfin, voilà vos feuilles. Je les ramaisserai dans quinze minutes.

**Matti**: Mais on va vraiment le faire ?

**Silva**: Bien sûr, je suis payé pour ça.

**Chocolove**: Génial ...

Les élèves remplirent les feuilles. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Silva les ramassa.

**Silva**: Bon, on commence, voilà la première feuille : " _La personne qui compte le plus pour moi est Pirika ..._

**Chocolove**: C'est Ren !

**Ren**: Hein ?!

Ren vira au rouge. Pirika cacha son visage gêné avec ses mains.

**Silva**: Perdu. "_Et celle que je déteste le plus ... Je dirais Ren s'il n'y avait pas Hao._"

**Yoh**: Ah ben là, y'a pas de doute, c'est Horo.

**Silva**: Gagné. Au suivant.

Ren lança un regard noir à Chocolove et lui fit comprendre de la main qu'ils en reparleraient plus tard.

**Silva**: " _J'apprécie beaucoup Yoh et les autres et je ne peux pas me voir Hao._"

**Manta**: On a le choix ...

**Ren**: Pourquoi on ne dit jamais "Ren et les autres" ?

**Horo**: Oh tais-toi ...

**Anna**: C'est Lyserg.

**Silva**: Bravo. Ensuite : " _Moi aimer beaucoup Hao et moi détester Yoh et les autres. _"

**Mari**: Il n'y a qu'Opacho qui parle comme ça.

**Silva**: Effectivement. " _J'admire Anna et j'aime bien Yoh et tous ses amis, et je ne déteste personne (peut-être un tout petit peu Hao)._ "

**Horo**: Euh ...

**Ren**: Elle existe cette personne ?

**Chocolove**: Franchement, je crois pas ...

**Pirika**: Bande d'abrutis, c'est Tamao !

**Tamao**: ...

**Horo** _et_ **Chocolove**: Désolé Tamao !

**Tamao**: Ce ... Ce n'est rien ... J'ai l'habitude ...

**Pirika**: Et ben, vous n'aurez aucune chance avec les filles vous trois !

**Ren**: ...

**Hao**: Allez au suivant, qu'on en finisse avec ce jeu ridicule.

**Opacho**: Hao s'impatiente ?

**Hao**: Non, je m'ennuie.

**Silva**: " _J'aime beaucoup Hao, Mari et aussi Canna mais elle n'est pas dans la classe. Je déteste ... Euh ... Yoh et sa bande de nuls ! _"

**Mari**: Matti ...

**Ren**: " Sa bande de nuls " ? Je suis pas inclus dedans j'espère ?!

**Matti**: Si, je crois même que t'es le plus nul !

**Ren**: Tu me cherches ?!

**Lyserg**: Ren ... Sois un peu plus galant quand même. Même si c'est avec une amie de Hao ...

**Ren**: Tss ...

**Silva**: C'était bien Matti. "_J'aime tout le monde, surtout Anna (sinon elle va me tuer), et je ne déteste personne, même pas Hao._ "

**Hao**: C'est fou ce que je me sens aimé ... C'est Yoh, je reconnais quand même mon jumeau.

**Silva**: Exact. " _J'adore regarder des spectacles de petites filles blondes en tutu rose accompagnés de ... _". Ah pardon, je me suis trompé de feuille.

**Lyserg**: C'était quoi ça ?

**Silva**: Un autre jeu du proviseur ... Donc, " _Je préfère Hao et Matti et déteste le reste ..._"

**Matti**: C'est Mari ça !

**Horo**: Sympa ...

**Mari**: ...

**Silva**: " _Je m'adore plus que tout et je déteste Hao, Horo et Chocolove._ "

**Horo** _et_** Chocolove**: Ren, tu veux te battre ?!

**Ren**: Ouais venez que je vous écrase !

**Silva**: Arrêtez tous les trois ! C'était bien Ren. " _J'aime mon Yoh et je déteste Hao._ "

**Tout le monde sauf Anna**: Anna ...

**Pirika**: T'aurais du faire plus dur.

**Anna**: Je ne voulais pas qu'on s'éternise dessus.

**Silva**: " _Horo est très important pour moi. Hao est sûrement la personne que j'apprécie le moins. _"

**Hao**: Décidément, personne ne m'aime.

**Lyserg**: Pourtant ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner.

**Hao**: Pas le moins du monde.

**Silva**: Alors ?

**Horo**: Pirika.

**Pirika**: Oui ! T'as trouvé !

**Horo**: Ah bah quand même ...

**Silva**: " _Personne n'est plus important que moi, je n'aime personne d'autre, à part peut-être la belle Anna. Je ne déteste que les amis de Yoh._ "

**Yoh**: C'est Hao.

**Manta**: La "belle Anna" ...

**Anna**: Cela te pose un problème minus ?

**Manta**: Non, non ...

**Silva**: Bonne réponse. " _J'aime toute la classe (en fait, le monde entier sauf Hao). Et je déteste bien sûr Hao._ "

**Hao**: Petite Maiden ! Tu me détestes ?

**Jeanne**: Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

**Hao**: Et bien, ça me fait plaisir.

**Jeanne**: Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

**Horo**: On sent la tension ...

**Silva**: "_ J'aime Yoh et toute la bande et je déteste Hao. _"

**Chocolove**: Ah c'est moi ça !!

**Ren**: C'était pas à toi de répondre abruti !

**Chocolove**: Ah oui mince ...

**Horo**: Crétin ...

**Silva**: Le jeu est terminé !

**Hao**: Enfin ...

**Chocolove**: Et Tamao ? On a lu sa feuille ?

**Tamao**: Oui, tout à l'heure ...

**Chocolove**: ... Désolé Tamao ...

**Tamao**: C'est pas grave ...

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves sortirent de la classe pour se rendre au prochain cours. Au passage, Ren cassa la figure de Chocolove juste après être sorti de la salle.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoh et toute la bande se rassemblèrent dans la cour, pendant les quelques minutes de pause. Hao partit avec Mari, Matti, et Opacho. Jeanne, comme d'habitude, s'assit sur un banc toute seule, attendant patiemment la fin de la pause.

Jun, la grande soeur de Ren, surveillait les élèves. Contrairement à Canna qui essayait tant bien que mal de faire la même chose, dérangée par Ryu.

Ryu: Et c'est quoi ton passe-temps ?

Canna: Rouler avec une moto. Maintenant, laisse-moi surveiller les élèves tranquillement.

Ryu: Ah ça tombe bien, j'ai une moto !

Canna: Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

Ryu: Bien sûr ma Canna.

Canna: Oh, lâche-moi un peu Ryu.

Ryu: Oh !

Canna: Quoi ?

Ryu: Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom !

Canna: Bah c'est comme ça que tu t'appelles, Ryu.

Ryu: Oh !

Canna: Tais-toi un peu !

Jun: Alors Ryu, tu embêtes encore Canna ?

Ryu: Je ne l'embête pas, on discute.

Canna: Oui bah discute tout seul, moi j'aimerais bien bosser sans qu'on me dérange !

Ryu: Euh ... Je peux pas discuter seul ...

Canna semblait désespérée et Jun trouvait cette situation amusante.

La sonnerie retentit annonçant la reprise des cours.

Ren: Ils pourraient pas avoir une sonnerie plus agréable à écouter ?

Horo: T'es jamais content toi !

Ren: Avec une sonnerie qui me crève les tympans, non !

Chocolove: Ben bouche-toi les oreilles !

Ren: Bon toi, si t'as rien d'intelligent à dire, tu te tais !

Horo: Alors il risque pas de beaucoup parler ...

Jun: Allez les garçons, les cours ont repris.

Ren: ... Ouais, on y va.

Horo: Jun, faudra que tu me dises comment tu fais pour le calmer aussi facilement.

Jun: C'est un secret.

Elle sourit et les garçons partirent rejoindre les autres.

Hao: C'est quoi le prochain cours déjà ?

Mari: Maths.

Hao, Yoh et Lyserg: Oh non ...

Anna: Pour une fois que vous êtes d'accord.

Yoh: Notre prof de maths doit être le pire du lycée ...

Lyserg: Mais qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait pour qu'il s'en prenne sans cesse à nous ? Bon, pour Hao, je comprends mais ...

Hao: Tous les profs ne me détestent pas.

Tous les autres: Mouais ...

Pirika: Allez les garçons, c'est qu'une heure de maths !

Lyserg: Une heure de maths avec un psychopathe complètement sadique ...

Yoh: Restez zen, Pirika a raison, c'est rien une heure de maths.

Manta: Ouais Yoh, t'as raison !

Lyserg: C'est facile pour toi Manta ...

Hao: On parie que dès que je rentre dans la salle, il me fait une remarque ?

Ren: Ne parie pas, t'es sûr de gagner.

Hao: Ben justement mon petit Ren.

Ren: La ferme !

Ils rentrèrent en classe. Le professeur leva la tête vers Hao.

Marco: Hao ! Ne t'assois pas à côté d'Opacho. Viens devant moi, tu risques de perturber la classe. Ce sera ta place définitive.

Hao: Quelle surprise ...

Marco: Bien. Aujourd'hui, test sur les équations au second degré à une inconnue.

Tous les élèves: Oh non ...

Marco: Voici les feuilles, vous avez vingt minutes.

Chocolove: Mais monsieur, on aura jamais fini en vingt minutes avec deux feuilles recto verso !

Marco: Faites ce que vous pouvez.

Le test commença. Hao ne toucha pas à sa feuille. Yoh s'était endormi après avoir résolu cinq ou six équations. Anna travaillait calmement contrairement à Ren qui s'arrachait presque les cheveux au bout de deux équations. Horo était dans le même état que son ami, mais il avait réussi une dizaine d'équations. Chocolove cherchait une blague à faire au milieu de ce long silence. Pirika s'embrouillait avec tous ces chiffres. Tamao, bien que très douée en maths, n'avait réussi que trois équations avant de s'évanouir sur sa table à cause du stress. Jeanne et Manta avaient déjà fini leur tests. Lyserg n'arrêtait pas de recommencer tous ses calculs dix fois, par manque de confiance. Mari et Matti s'échangeaient des regards, l'une esperant que l'autre lui donne une réponse. Opacho n'osait pas s'approcher de son stylo, de peur que ce dernier l'attaque.

Marco: C'est terminé. Je ramasse vos feuilles.

Il les prit, réveillant au passage Yoh et Tamao. Il s'arrêta devant Jeanne.

Marco: Tu es sûre d'avoir fini ? Tu ne veux rien relire ? Si tu veux, je te donne cinq minutes en plus.

Jeanne: Non merci, monsieur.

Hao: Lui et son favoritisme ...

Le professeur alla s'installer dans son bureau. Jeanne soupira. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment son rôle de chouchou de professeur de maths.

La sonnerie, musique favorite de Ren, retentit et les élèves s'empressèrent de sortir de cette salle, en particulier Lyserg, Yoh et Hao.


End file.
